


Fall

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [23]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Akkala is really pretty, Autumn, Discord prompts, Gen, LU Linktober, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), and wild's gonna introduce them to it, can you eat a growing pumpkin?, fall - Freeform, guys they have to know the magic of pumpkin spice lattes, legend's gonna get a d d i c t e d, shits and giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: Wild shows them Akkala in the fall. It's not much different from normal.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Time & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Fall

“This is the Akkala region,” Wild said with a smile, breathing in the air. 

“Is there a town nearby?” Time asked, looking around to what seems barren. 

“Of course- I helped establish it,” Wild laughed. “But we shouldn’t head there... yet.” 

“Why?” Legend cut in, crossing his arms sassily and looking at the Champion Hero. Wild gestured all around him. 

“It’s Fall! It usually looks like this all year round, but it’s even more vibrant in the fall... Plus! Wild pumpkins grow!” 

“Really?” Twilight raised an eyebrow. Wild nodded. 

“They normally like to cluster together next to a Fairy Fountain, but for some reason, pumpkins like this time of year.” Wild paused, looking around and brightening. 

“Like over here!” Wild jogged over to a small area of land. Four bents down beside the little plants. 

“Oh wow- there's so many!” Four said in awe. 

“I wanna eat it,” Hyrule laughed. Wild paused. 

“I don’t know the effects of growing pumpkins... Let’s try it!” 

“Whoa, what if it poisons him?” Warriors butts in. Wild paused. 

“We have a cure all.” 

“Are we heading to the town?” Wind yipped excitedly, practically skipping. Wild nodded with a laugh. Legend jogged up beside him. 

“So why couldn’t we go there in the first place?” Legend inquired. 

“Because it wasn’t time yet.” 

“Time for what?” Legend pushed, crossing his arms. 

“Well... Let’s find out; hey, Time! What are you for?!” Wild called out to Time. The Veteran facepalmed, as did the mentioned, and Twilight laughed so hard the group had to stop. 

They walked into town and were immediately greeted with some festival. 

Wild explained as they walked down the pathway. “So, basically, there’s tons of cultures with different Fall festivities, the Gerudo make bomb coffees and games, the Rito make warm clothing and they like to sing, Hylians host contests- like pumpkin carving and who can eat something the fasted, the Gorons sculpt with tons of rock and make a little competition out of it, Shiekah teach magic, the Zoras put on shows in the lake below, and the Lurelins do tattoos and face paint. 

“Tarrey Town is a place for all- as long as you have the name ‘son’,” Wild laughs, “But it’s beautiful at this time of year.” 

“Oh, wow, so many cultures!” Sky gasps. Everyone was excited, even Legend’s eyes were shining. 

“So where are we going first?” Hyrule asks. Wild grins. 

“You guys must know the Pumpkin Spice Lattes the Gerudo make.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bam week one of LU Linktober finished!


End file.
